


Totally Awesome Valentine's Day

by ashandcas (ashriddle4)



Series: Totally Awesome Holidays [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas loves bees, Fluff, Fluffity fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Protective Dean, is fluff without plot a thing, shh idk why the teacher is an OC she's not important don't worry about her, totally innocent cuteness, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 07:39:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3349058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashriddle4/pseuds/ashandcas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six-year-old Dean's totally awesome Valentine's Day takes a turn for the worst, but the bee-loving new kid just might save the awesome after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Totally Awesome Valentine's Day

Dean Winchester sat at his desk, running his small finger over the initials he’d carved into the fake wood surface. His feet didn’t quite touch the ground, so he kicked them back and forth. His shoes were untied (he hadn’t quite mastered the double knot) and he pressed his big toe against the wearing canvas on his blue sneakers. He’d bought them himself at Goodwill; he was very proud of those sneakers.

Ms. Pratt, the first-grade teacher, was talking in her high-pitched Georgia accent about the history and meaning of Valentines Day. Dean wasn’t hearing any of it. Dean was way too excited for the Valentine’s Party that was about to happen. Cookies and punch. Games (he always won games, especially when he and Benny were on the same team). Then they’d all get to pass out their Valentines to each other.

Dean had decorated the coolest bag. He’d used a paper sack – like the kind he took his lunch in – and he’d drawn stars, a football and a tiger on it. It was _awesome_. He’d even made his Valentines. He’d cut paper into square, drew cartoons on them and wrote everybody’s name. The biggest problem Dean had was the candy.

Dad couldn’t afford to go out and buy candy; Dean knew better than to ask. There were 15 – well 16 kids now – if you included the new kid, what was his name? Casti-something. Dean always just called him Cas. There was Cas and that made 16 whole kids. That was a lot of kids. Last night, Dean had pulled out the Walmart bag he kept under his bed and counted. He had exactly 17 pieces left of his Halloween stash. It worked out perfectly – and Dean could even have a bite-sized Snickers all to himself.

This Valentine’s Day was gonna be awesome.

When Ms. Pratt finished talking, she passed out heart shaped cookies and fruit punch. Dean moved over to sit near Benny Lafitte. They sat in alphabetical order so he and Benny never got to sit near each other, which sucked. As they ate their cookies and got fruit punch mustaches, they chatted about the kickball game they played yesterday in recess.

Because Cas’s name was an N name, he sat near Benny. He had messy dark brown hair he must never comb and wore a purple and grey striped shirt. Dean liked it. He liked the color purple and it looked good on Cas. He was staring at Dean. Maybe he was feeling left out. Dean didn’t want him to feel left out. “Do you like kickball?” Dean asked.

Cas blushed and shook his head.

“Oh. I like kickball. What do ya like to play?”

“I like to swing,” Cas replied, munching on a cookie. He had pink sugar sprinkles on his lips. He licked them away.

Dean smiled. “Swinging is cool.”

Cas just nodded. He was very different. Dean didn’t mind.

The class split into teams and played a few Valentines games. They played “Pin the heart on the love monster” which was a poster of furry looking creature with three eyes shaped like hearts and a paper heart with tape on it that had to place near the monster’s chest. They also played a relay race. Benny and Dean got to team together (yes!) Cas was on a team with Michael and Luke. When Cas accidentally dropped the glittery red baton, they’d yelled at him and called him stupid.

“You’re the stupid one,” Dean shouted at Luke. Luke stuck his tongue out.

“Nobody is stupid,” Ms. Pratt said. “Now everyone apologize.” There were a bunch of mumbled apologies, but Cas never finished playing the game. He just sat at his desk.

When the games ended and Benny and Dean’s team won (duh), they returned to their seats and got out their Valentines bags and boxes. Dean was bristling with pride until he saw all the other kids boxes. They were covered in Valentines wrapping paper with little cut out hearts, pipe cleaners and stickers. Big and bright and sparkly, Dean’s little lunch bag looked sad and small in comparison.

“That yours, Dean?” Michael scoffed.

“Looks like a butt,” Luke said.

Michael laughed. “It does look like a butt.”

Dean’s face turned hot. He felt something pricking at his eyes. He’d worked so hard on that bag…

“What are these?” Luke snatched the plastic bag full of Valentines out of Dean’s hand.

“You made these yourselves? There’s not even any cool pictures on them. Mine are Transformers.”

“Yeah and mine are SpongeBob.”

What did Michael mean there weren’t cool pictures on them? Dean had drawn Bugs Bunny and Coyote and Donald Duck and – they each had a cool picture on them. He’d spent hours on them.

Dean snatched the bag back from them. “Shut up!” Dean shouted.

Michael and Luke stumbled off laughing and Dean stood there clenching his plastic sack. Dean was angry, but Michael and Luke were right. His hand drawn cards were stupid compared to all the cool ones with robots and stickers and temporary tattoos on them. Dean couldn’t hand his out. It was too embarrassing.

Dean raised his hand. “Ms. Pratt, can I go to the bathroom?”

“Sure, Dean,” she said calmly.

He stuffed his plastic sack into his hoody and headed into the hallway. Dean sat down under the row of backpacks. He didn’t have to go to the bathroom. He just felt like he was gonna cry, and he didn’t want to do it in there. Dad said boys don’t cry – so Dean wouldn’t, he _wouldn’t_ well, he’d have to let that one tear slide. Dean sniffled and wiped his nose.

Dean wasn’t sure how long he was in the hall when the door opened. He expected it was Ms. Pratt coming to look for him, but it wasn’t. It was Cas.

Cas sat down next to Dean.

“You’ll get in trouble for bein’ out here,” Dean said.

Cas shrugged. “I wanted to, uh, give you your Valentine in person.”

“Oh, uh, I don’t have one for you.”

Cas looked at Dean’s plastic bag. “What’s in the bag?”

“They’re dumb, Cas. You don’t want it.”

“Yes I do.”

Dean narrowed his eyes. “If you laugh at me, I get to punch you.”

“Okay,” Cas said very seriously. He put out his hand. “Pinky swear.”

So Dean pinky swore.

Dean rummaged through his bag until the found the one that said “Castiel” (Castiel, that was it) and handed it to Cas without looking at him. “Here.”

Cas took it like it was a fragile thing from Dean’s hand. Cas’s had Coyote and Roadrunner on it. “This is very good. I like these cartoons. They’re funny.” Cas plucked off the Caramel Apple Pop Dean scotch taped to it. “I’ve never had one of these. Thank you, Dean.”

“Sure, Cas.”

“I have one for you. I made it special.” Cas handed him a large honey bee made of yellow and black construction paper. It had two crooked googly eyes stuck to it with a lot of Elmer’s glue. There was a red heart stapled to it that read “Bee My Valentine”. The plain yellow inside read: To Dean From Cas.

“This is the only bee I made because bees are my favorite.”

Dean felt oddly warm on the inside as he stared down at the honey bee Cas made just for him. “Want to sit with me at lunch?”

“Yeah,” Cas said. “Want to swing with me at recess?”

“’Kay,” Dean said.

Valentine’s Day turned out to be pretty awesome after all.


End file.
